


The soothing effect

by LegendsofSnark



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alpha Thor (Marvel), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Bucky and T'challa are in a relationship in this fic, M/M, Omega Steve Rogers, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-04
Updated: 2018-02-03
Packaged: 2019-03-13 08:31:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13566756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LegendsofSnark/pseuds/LegendsofSnark
Summary: Steve never thought about love before, not until he sets eyes on Thor, Thor just wants to finally find the one that completes him.





	The soothing effect

Thor downs the drinks as quickly as they come. Why the hell not right? He's not paying and of those overly eager omegas that only want to get into his pants want to buy him drinks then why not, one of them might just end up in his bed tonight. 

 

A brunette sidles up next to him, he's smiling brightly, placing a hand on Thor's arm, rubbing it as he watches the alpha. 

 

“My name's Brandon.” The omega says. He's close to Thor's ear, breathing lightly down his neck. “I see you like the drinks I've been sending you.” 

 

Thor gives him a smile and that's all it takes, Brandon's all over him in a minute, pulling him towards the back of the club all the while pulling are Thor's leather jacket, trying in vain to rip it off of him. 

 

Thor's into it, he loves the rough stuff that he doesn't really have to hold back with. He nips at Brandon's shoulders, amused with the way that he looks at him, his green eyes turning yellow when he pushes Thor against one of the walls. This is good for Thor, he's not really looking for a beta, however he needs the release and that's all that matters right now. 

 

He doesn't even know when they left the club or how they even ended up at Thor's place but he doesn't mind it, he would barely remember much and he doesn't want to remember Brandon. Doesn't want the guy to get the wrong idea. 

 

Brandon leaves the next morning, leaving his phone number and address on Thor's dresser. 

 

It's not like he's going to call him. He has no interest in the omega at all. His scent didn't call to him, those eyes didn't make him want to melt. 

 

That omega was nothing to him. 

 

                                                           °

 

Steve Rogers crawls out of bed at the sound of his alarm clock blaring. He's still partially asleep, not really wanting to be awake at three in the morning but really if he wants to keep his job then he doesn't have a choice. He drags his feet towards the bathroom, sighing when he realizes that Bucky is in there. He's going to be a while, he can tell by the noises. Bucky and his boyfriend are  _ both  _ in there. 

 

Fifteen minutes pass and the two come out. Bucky's grinning from ear to ear and T'challa looks pleased with himself. 

 

“It's three in the morning. What are you both doing up?” 

 

Bucky wraps an arm around T'challa’s waist as his boyfriend speaks. “I have to be back in Wakanda, my flight leaves at five. Bucky was just keeping me company until it's time for me to leave.” 

 

“Okay. That's nice and all but next time, can you guys use Buck's bathroom? That was the reason that you chose that room. For the private bathroom.” 

 

Bucky laughs. “Sorry Steve. I kind of forget sometimes.” 

 

The two walk past him, he walks into the bathroom and realizes that most likely it's going to be a cold shower. 

 

Just his luck.  

 

                                           _

 

By four in the morning Steve's ready and on his way to the bakery. He pulls his key out the moment that he reaches the quaint little shop on the edge of the block and greets his boss, Melinda May smiles at him, handing him a cup of coffee. 

 

“The scones are in the oven and batter for the cupcakes are over on the table in the back. 

 

Steve fishes an apron out of one of the bins next to the rags and wraps it twice around him and gets a hairnet. He finds the production list for the day and begins his day. 

 

                                            °

 

Thor had heard of the tiny little bakery from Loki who swears by the place. Not only did they have the best pastries in the world (Their scones were second to none) but it was owned and operated by an omega woman who did everything on her own, she didn't have an alpha or anything. Plus, she only hired other omegas, wanted to give them an equal rights chance. 

 

Thor admired that. 

 

Nine in the morning; he finds himself parking into the lot next to the bakery and getting out. Loki's next to him with a large smile on his face, already shouting out what treats his brother should buy. 

 

“Oh! The Chocolate Hazelnut cupcakes are astounding. They add roasted hazelnuts on top of the frosting and it's one of my favorite treats. You would love the Red velvet sandwich. It's basically a cheesecake sandwiched between two layers of Red Velvet cake and cream cheese in the middle of the cheesecake and dipped in white chocolate.” 

 

Thor chuckles, to him it sounded as though his brother was basically having an orgasm the way that his body had shivered, his eye closed and the spit dribbling out of his mouth. 

 

“My body is a temple Loki, anything with less than three hundred calories in this place?” 

 

“Really Thor? It's a bakery. Nothing in there is less than three hundred calories. Cheat a little.” 

 

“Fine, but since you want me to try this so much, I'm guessing that you're paying for it all?” 

 

Loki rolls his eyes. “If you insist, however. If I pay then you shall try whichever treat I buy for you.” 

 

“Deal brother.” 

 

                                           °

 

Steve's halfway through a customer order for fifteen pink and blue cupcakes when his nose catches the whiff of sugar, and something else, something he didn't even think would have a smell. But he remembers, remembers those nights of sitting curled up under the blankets in a stormy night when his friends and family would shift, going out into the rain and running until the sun came up. 

 

He felt the thunder in his chest, smelled the rain and heard the---- he saw the lightning. 

 

Steve looks up from handing the little girl her cupcakes and his voice catches in his throat, the man that walks through the door, he doesn't even think can exist in reality.

 

The alpha for him. 


End file.
